


Oblivious

by Insertpoetryhere



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: College AU, Date gone wrong, F/M, Gen, Hanschen and Moritz are roommates, Ice Cream, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Kids being cute, M/M, Martha and Moritz are best friends, Modern AU, all of these are in the past and not there for very long but they’re there, childhood crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertpoetryhere/pseuds/Insertpoetryhere
Summary: Emotions have never been Moritz’s strong suit, but he knows that what he’s feeling for Martha is a bit more than friendly. It would be cool if she felt the same...





	Oblivious

For literally as long as he could remember, Moritz had been pretty much in love with Martha Bessell.

Ok, maybe not as long as he could remember… and maybe love was a bit strong of a word…

But he did have a crush on her for 7 years straight.

The two had met in middle school and became fast friends. She had been sitting next to him in their math class, nervously twirling the end of her black braid between two slender, brown fingers. From that point on, he was completely smitten.

As the years went by, it only got stronger. Moritz would have to be naive to say that both of their changing bodies and the boatload of hormones hitting him harder every passing year had nothing to do with it. However, it wasn’t just the fact that Martha could suddenly fill out her favorite green dress very well…

By that point, they had suffered through every hell imaginable side by side. From when Martha sat at his side in a hospital bed for 6 hours, crying with him and carefully avoiding putting any pressure on the bandages around his wrist to when she showed up at his door, bruised and limping. There were times when Moritz was quite convinced that if it weren’t for her, he wouldn’t have lived to see 19.

The more and more he thought about it maybe it was love…

God he hoped not.

“A date?” He asked her, resting his chin on the palm of his hand and trying to hide his disappointment. He really didn’t have the right to be upset. Martha was beautiful and smart… just because he didn’t have the balls to ask her out doesn’t mean someone else didn’t. 

“Yeah, it’s just a little outing with this guy from my animation seminar… it’s no big deal.” She added one of her charming smiles. She laid back on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He tried to follow, but the beds in college dorms were not made to accommodate anyone over 5’10 and he ended up hitting the back of his head against the wall. Martha snorted, covering her mouth with her hand as she laughed.

Moritz felt his cheeks heat up, though whether it was his current situation or his current company was anyone's guess. He briefly made eye contact with Hanschen, who was sitting on his bed and shaking his head, a big smile on his face.

Martha looked at the time on her watch and smiled. “Got to get ready!” She jumped up off the bed, waving goodbye to the two boys as she made her final exit.

“Damn bud… that’s rough.” Hanschen sighed, giving Moritz a sympathetic look. Moritz just scoffed unconvincingly.

“What’s rough? I don’t think anything’s rough. I’m so happy for her! Whoever that guy is has great taste!” He said, crossing his arms defensively. 

“Watch out, you’re starting to turn green!” Hanschen teased. “Besides, she told you who it was. Did you catch it, or where you still in shock?”

Moritz ignored the taunt. “Wait… she did? Who?”

Hanschen grimaced. “Ouch, so you really didn’t hear?”

“No, that’s kinda what me asking should imply.” He said plainly. Hanschen shook his head.

“Trust me, you don’t want me to know.” He gave a condescending but somehow still sympathetic.

“If I’m asking, then it means I want to know.” Moritz really couldn’t hold back the clear annoyance in his voice.

“Fine, fine…” Hanschen sighed. “It’s Melchior Gabor.”

Oh… he was right. Moritz didn’t want to know.

There was absolutely no competition between him and Melchior. Melchior wasn’t too tall, too lanky, or to stupid. He was one of Moritz’s closest friends, and one of the most intelligent and introspective guys he had ever met. It really didn’t help that he was hot. Honestly, Moritz wasn’t even really surprised. After all, every girl liked Melchi.

He sighed, falling back onto his pillow. He really didn’t want to think about this. It made him feel so guilty... like he was just thinking of her as an object. He wasn’t lying when he said he was happy for her… he just kinda sorta wished that she was happy and with him.

… God that sounded douchey.

\---

It was about 1 in the morning when Moritz’s phone rang.

“Hey, answer it and cancel your dick appointment. I need my beauty sleep!” Hanschen threw a pillow at Moritz, who was still up typing up something on his laptop.

“You said it, not me.” He muttered, looking down at his caller ID.

On his phone was a (very cute) picture of Martha, smiling at the camera with her pretty brown eyes and a dab of whipped cream oh her nose (They had a tradition in high school called Ice Cream Sunday. It’s just as stupid as it sounds). The white text across the screen read “Martha the Martian”.

He didn’t hesitate to answer.

“Hey, what’s up?” He asked a little too eagerly.Hanschen groaned louder, probably wishing he had his pillow so that he could throw it again.

“Could you come pick me up? I’m outside he CVS on 4th street.” She asked, sounding exasperated. Moritz suddenly grew worried. What did Melchior do?

“Is something wrong?” He tried not to sound concerned, but he had always been one to wear his heart on his sleeve. She sighed in response.

“Just… I’ll tell you when you get here.” He could almost picture her with her middle and forefinger pressed against her temple and her feet pacing on the sidewalk. That was really all the convincing he needed. He gave a quick goodbye before hanging up.

“Going out, be back whenever.” He said to Hanschen, grabbing two sweatshirts, his shoes, and an old pair of Toms out of his closet. His roommate gave him a groggy thumbs up as he closed the door behind him.

The drive to the 4th street CVS was a short one, only taking about 5 minutes tops. But it felt like an eternity for some reason. Now, Moritz was by no means a violent person. And he loves Melchior Gabor, the two of them were practically raised together.

But if he hurt Martha in any way, Moritz was deadass considering decking him right in the jaw.

He pulled up in front of the CVS and stepped out of his car to look for Martha. 

She was standing right under a street light, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. Moritz was absolutely speechless. She looked so… different.

Not like a bad different (there was literally no way she could look bad)... just new. Her hair was down instead of tied up into twin braids. She had put on a bit more makeup than usual, her cheeks were sparkling under the light with a small bit of glittery highlighter and her lips were painted a velvety black (how the hell did she make that look so good? It should be illegal).

Her other hand was knotted in the folds of her darks green, velvety dress. It came down to about her knees, with the rest of her legs being covered by a pair of fishnet leggings. Nearby, a pair of black heels and a leather jacket were abandoned on the sidewalk due to the heat. Still, Moritz suddenly felt underdressed in his grey sweatpants and his old Green Day t-shirt.

She turned towards him and gave a relieved smile before gathering her things off of the ground and walking over. He smiled back, opening up the passenger side door for her.

“I owe you one…” She said, climbing into the car. He rounded to the other side and climbed in.

“So… you gonna tell me what happened?” Moritz’s voice became serious. “He didn’t do anything to you, right? Like, he didn’t touch you or hurt you or something? ‘Cause if he did, I’ll beat his ass.”

Martha laughed, probably knowing that Moritz didn’t have the upper body strength to beat anyone’s ass. “No… he didn’t. He was actually very respectful. Which was a shocker.”

Moritz calmed down a little, but his confusion stayed right where it was. “Then what was the problem?”

Martha pursed her lips. “... I guess I realized that there weren’t really any feelings there.It wouldn’t be fair to him for me to stay. He seemed to understand, though.” She looked over to Moritz, hesitated, and then continued. “I… there’s also this other guy.”

He felt his heart drop. “Oh, really?” 

Martha nodded. “Really.”

Moritz didn’t really know what to say after that. He didn’t want to let the conversation die there, since Martha had clearly had a rough night and her best friend being a pissy asshole. “So, what’s he like?”

She smiled a little, making the dimly lit car suddenly feel 100 times brighter. “He’s sweet, funny… smart, but if I tell him I think that then it might go to his head. He also just cares… that’s hard to find these days.”

“How long have you had a thing for him?” Moritz really didn’t want to know, but talking about this guy was making Martha feel better. If the price for her smile was him crying into a carton of rocky road for an hour, then so be it.

“Longer than I’d like to admit.” Her face fell. “I was looking through my song lyrics that I’ve written over the past few years, and they’ve all been about him. Then tonight, when I was with Melchior… It just suddenly became so obvious that it wasn’t him.”

Oh shit, this wasn’t working. She was getting sadder. Moritz was ready to throw the towel in on this conversation when he suddenly glanced over at the clock. “Hey, what day is it?”

“Saturday, why?” She sounded confused.

“Wrong, as of like… 2 hours ago it is now Sunday.” Moritz cracked a stupid smile.

“Oh.. ok?” She still sounded lost.

“Oh, c’mon! What do we do on Sunday’s!” He looked over to her, still smiling.

“Oh my g- Moritz it’s 2 A.M.!” She was now laughing, shaking her head in disbelief.

“2 A.M. on a Sunday!” He put his blinker on, turning down another street. “That means ice cream.”

“Oh my god, Moritz no!” Martha could barely speak in between her laughs, which was lowkey warming Moritz’s heart. He pulled his car into the parking lot of a crappy McDonalds, knowing it was probably the only place that was open at this hour. He reached into his back seat and pulled out his little care package.

“Ok, so I brought you a sweatshirt and some less back-breaking shoes… but honestly, it’s actually kinda warm out tonight so you might not need the sweatshirt.” He started to unbuckle his seatbelt and open his door, but didn’t get out. “Anyway, you might wanna hurry up and put the shoes on.”

She looked at him, one eyebrow raised. “Why?”

“Oh,” He said nonchalantly. “Because we’re racing to the front door and the loser has to pay. In 3…”

“Wait, that’s not fair!” She laughed, pulling the shoes on faster and struggling to undo her seatbelt.

“2…” He couldn’t hold back his giggles as he watched her flail around, trying to get the door open with one arm still tangled in her seatbelt.

“You’re an asshole!” She shook her head, finally freeing herself and propping her door open.

“Go!” Martha took off across the parking lot, but Moritz waited a few seconds before getting out to follow. Her hand touched the glass door, and she jumped up in victory, smiling wildly until she saw Moritz leisurely stroll up, giving her a slow clap.

“You let me win!” She accused him in a playful tone. Moritz let out a mock gasp.

“Me? Let you win a race so that I could pay for your ice cream after you’ve had a wild ass night?” He tapped his chin a few times in thought. “Nope, that doesn’t sound like me at all.”

She rolled her eyes, grinning as she held the door open for him. The two walked over to the counter, surveying their options.

“Ok… we have a lot of choices here.” Martha leaned over to him. “So what are you thinking? Vanilla or really vanilla?”

Moritz chuckled before looking back up at the menu, pretending to weigh his options. “Hmmmm… I’m gonna have to go vanilla.”

“Oooh, adventurous.” Martha elbowed him gently in the side. “I’m going to have to second that.”

The two got their cones and sat on the hood of Moritz’s car, looking up at the stars and talking about their days.

“Dare me to eat the paper?”Moritz had said at one point.

Martha grimaced. “Ew, that’s so gross! Do it!”

Moritz ate it, swallowed, commented how it didn’t taste like anything, and then the conversation shifted to whether or not the paper on McDonalds ice cream was edible.

By the time he had actually got her back to her apartment, it was going on 4 in the morning. The two tried to keep their voices down as they walked down the hallway, approaching Martha’s door. She pulled out her key, opening the door as the conversation died. Moritz took that as a sign to leave.

“Moritz, wait!” He stopped walking, turning back to face Martha. The next few seconds went by in slow motion. There was a light pressure on his shoulder,making him bend down a little and a pair of soft lips that pressed against his cheek and left a black imprint behind that Moritz wasn’t sure if he ever wanted to wash off.

Martha leaned back, looking down at her feet. “I-I’m sorry, I just… wanted to say thank you. You know… for being a good friend and all.” She stepped back into the doorway of her apartment as Moritz just stared blankly, his face heating up. “Well uh.. It’s super late and you probably want to get going! Drive safe! And… uh… really. Thank you. You have no idea how much tonight meant to me.”

She looked back up to her with her pretty brown eyes and gave him one of her signature soft, shy smiles before waving goodbye and gently closing the door behind her. He stood there for a minute or two more, his face switching between a look of pure confusion and a dorky grin.

He wasn’t sure what had just happened, but he knew that he wouldn’t be upset if it happened again.

**Author's Note:**

> I never write happy things, so this is new but I did it!!!!
> 
> Remember, comments water my crops and clear my skin. I just love hearing from you guys!


End file.
